


By Firelight

by Impala_Dreamer



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 09:25:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16930638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Dreamer/pseuds/Impala_Dreamer
Summary: ~A beautiful night, good food, good friends, wine, and hiatus beards. What else do you need?~





	By Firelight

Springtime meant flowers and rain, sunny days and afternoons at the park. It meant lemonade and sun-kissed noses, dinners on the patio and dresses instead of coats. It also meant your boys were on hiatus. And hiatus meant…beards…

On the third Wednesday after the season wrapped, Jared and Jensen accepted your dinner invitation, and you greeted your friends with big hugs and cheek kisses when they appeared on your doorstep.

The evening was gorgeous. A warm breeze blew gently through the trees that lined your backyard, and the sky was peppered with sparse gray clouds that popped against the setting sun. Since the weather was in your favor, and because you needed the grill anyway, dinner was enjoyed out on the patio. Steak and buttery corn on the cob, a light salad, and baked potatoes were devoured with two bottles of red wine over tea lights and a wildflower centerpiece that echoed the petals in your garden. The night was perfect.

Conversation was always easy, but the wine slowly loosened tongues and set forth less than manly giggles. You watched with a smile as Jensen relaxed into his chair, his cheeks growing warm and pink as he laughed off some ridiculously filthy comment Jared had dropped moments before.

“Awe, Jare, you made him blush,” you teased, slapping Jared on the arm and pointing at Jensen.

Jared chuckled and shook his head. “It’s too easy. He blushes constantly.”

“Do not,” Jensen defended from across the table.

“Yeah huh.” Jared poked your leg and nodded towards Jensen. “Say anything sexual. He’ll giggle. Just watch.”

“I don’t giggle!”

“You do,” Jared insisted. “You got the Wine Giggles.”

Laughing and curious, you leaned over and placed your hand on Jensen’s thigh, curling your fingers over the soft denim. Your touch pulled his attention and he turned to you with a slightly annoyed expression.

“Jen…” you whispered in a deep voice, making him lean in closer without realizing it. You stared into his eyes and let your lips part gently before biting down into your bottom lip. “You have the most… incredible eyes,” you cooed, tightening your grip on his thigh.

It started as a subtle twitch of his lips, but as you kept staring, Jensen’s smile blew up, lighting his entire face. The deep crinkles by his eyes popped and the apples of his cheeks turned red. He could feel the burn and he looked away quickly, annoyed as the giggle rose in his chest.

“Told ya!” Jared proclaimed, dropping an invisible mic.

“You shuddup!” Jensen yelled over his own laughing. “It’s not fair, she was… on my leg… and with the… just shut up, both of you!”

“Oh, Jensen,” you laughed and reached for his arm, “you’re too cute.”

“I hate you both.”

“Aw, come on…” You tried to soothe his ego, but his laugh was contagious and soon you were giggling just as hard, drunk and happy.

“Ya know what?” he said, standing up and spinning away from the table. “I’m done with this.”

“OK, OK!” You stood up with him and wobbled a bit on shaky legs. “How ‘bout you get the fire pit going and I’ll…” You shrugged and grabbed the closest empty bottle of wine. “Get more booze!”

His sore feelings turned then and Jensen gave you a little smile as he walked away in a huff. “Fine.”

There were chairs around the fire pit, but you grabbed a blanket anyway, deciding it was a perfect night to lay back and watch the stars try to break through the glow of the nearby city lights. Another bottle of wine in hand, and the big red blanket under your arm, you slipped back into the yard to the sweet sounds of your guitar being plucked.

Jensen had the fire going well enough, and he sat next to it, poking it every few seconds with a stick, and Jared had claimed your guitar and sat across the way. The glow from the fire reflected off the wood and danced around the grass as Jared carefully picked out a melody, his face a mask of stern concentration as he tried to remember where to place his fingers.

You lingered a bit in the shadows, not wanting to disturb the scene. They looked so calm and relaxed, so happy. It was beautiful; and so were they. Vacation looked good on the boys, their arms tanned, their cheeks covered by rebellious beards.

Jensen noticed your return and called you over with a wave.

“Nice flames,” you laughed as he stabbed the wood again, sending sparks up into the sky.

“Didja bring marshmallows?”

“All out, sorry,” you sighed. “But I did find more wine.”

Jensen reached for the bottle but you pulled it back with a laugh before he grabbed it.

“You sure you can handle anymore?” you teased.

Jared chuckled behind you and Jensen rolled his pretty eyes, snatching the neck of the bottle. “I can hold my liquor,” he snapped.

“Liquor, yes,” Jared agreed. “Wine not so much.”

“Shut it.”

Taking a step back from the fire, you fanned out the blanket and took a seat, enjoying the night air and the happy company. Jensen took a deep swig from the bottle and handed it over to you, his lips stained red for a quick moment by a wayward drop of wine.

“You’re so pretty in the firelight, Jen,” you commented with a dreamy smile, half because you meant it, and half to see his cheeks glow again.

“Enough with your flirting, Y/N/N.” He glared and then turned his head quickly to hide a shy smile.

“I’m just sayin’,” you laughed and passed the wine back to him. “Especially with the beard. Very pretty.”

“I was going for rugged and manly,” he confessed.

“Not with those lips, sir. No way.”

Finally, he joined your laugh and sat back, done with his attempts at hiding his giggles. Smiling, you laid back and rolled onto your side to watch Jared. His long fingers wrapped around the frets as noodled with the strings, softly strumming a song you couldn’t place.

“Sing me a song, Jared,” you whispered above the tune.

He smiled and shook his head gently, letting loose a curtain of chestnut hair that covered his eyes. “No, I’m no singer.”

Jensen cleared his throat and stood up, stepping over you to get to Jared. “Then let the professional have a go,” he said, holding out the wine bottle as barter for the guitar.

“Yeay!” You clapped from your spot on the ground as Jensen return to his chair, axe in hand.

Jared slid from his seat with the wine and lay down next to you. He turned on his side and popped up on his elbow, curling his legs so they fit on the blanket.

As Jensen began to play, whisper-singing while he picked out a song, you found yourself caught up in Jared. He was above you, looking over at Jensen, and without him knowing, you could stare all you wanted. The fire played gorgeous tricks with him as well, making his hazel eyes sparkle and change every few seconds. The light seemed to kiss his cheeks and bring out the underlying gold in his hair. He must have felt your eyes, for he looked down suddenly and smiled.

“What?”

“Oh, nothing,” you lied with a smile.

“You’re staring.” He grinned and dipped his head so he was closer to you.

“That’s because you’re beautiful. And I like looking at beautiful things.” Carefully, you pulled the wine from his hand and took a long drink.

“Well aren’t you forward tonight,” Jared laughed, licking his lips as he watched your mouth close around the bottle.

“It’s the wine,” Jensen chimned in, still humming to himself, but watching you just as closely as Jared was.

“I don’t think it’s the wine,” you countered, and leaned close to Jared, lifting a finger to his jaw. “I think it’s the beards.” You slowly dropped your finger to his cheek and sighed at the softness of his beard.

Jared laughed. “You’re drunk.”

“I am.” You pressed your palm to his face and rubbed gently. “So soft,” you sighed. “Jensen is yours soft too?”

“It’s softer,” he teased, looking over at you with interest.

You ran your hand down Jared’s face, staring up at him, biting your lip. His beard was amazingly soft and his glowing eyes gave you all sorts of ideas. “I can’t imagine how it could be softer,” you replied, still gazing happily at Jared.

The guitar made a dull thudding noise as Jensen placed it on the ground next to his chair. Caught up in Jared, you didn’t even notice Jensen crawling towards you until he pulled the bottle of wine from your hands.

“My beard is way softer,” he said again, and you turned onto your back to inspect his jaw. “Go ahead,” he told you, tipping his cheek towards you. “Give it a feel.”

Your palm slid slowly down his cheek, and you hummed in approval. “Very nice,” you sighed. “Why is it…red?”

Jared laughed and Jensen scowled at him. “Shut up, at least it’s not gray.”

“Hey! Gray is distinguished,” Jared defended himself, and you threw up both hands between them.

“You’re both gorgeous, that’s not up for debate. Now, hold still. This is for science.”

Both men smiled and held still while you ran your fingers down their faces. It was hard to tell who was softer; Jensen’s cheeks seemed more delicate, but the shadow above Jared’s lip was like fleece.

“So?” Jensen said finally.

“I have no idea,” you giggled. “I need to do more research.”

“Hmm…” Jared scooted closer and wrapped his arm around your waist, dropping his head so that his chin lay on your shoulder. “More research, huh?”

“Yup,” you grinned, closing your eyes as his breath fanned across your neck. “For science.”

Whether it was the wine or the fire, or maybe the relaxed romance of the night, you couldn’t tell, but one thing was certain: when Jared nuzzled his face into the crook of your neck, ever single cell in your body woke up and screamed for more. He had flipped a switch inside of you and your blood sang with lust. Jared ran his lips slowly across your throat, making sure to tickle you gently with his whiskers. When he pulled away, he laughed at your dazed expression.

“Good, right?” he grinned.

“Oh, yes. Mhm. Very good.”

“Don’t pass out the trophies just yet,” Jensen said, leaning down to take his turn. His eyes locked into yours as he lifted a hand to your cheek, his fingers lifting your chin gently as he came in for a kiss. His approach was torturously slow and his eyes were sparkling in the firelight. By the time he made contact, you were already swooning, thankful that the ground already held you and there was nowhere to fall to. His lips were ridiculously soft and wet; his tongue was hot and fruity from the wine. Your head began to buzz as the kiss went on and when Jensen pulled away, you realized you had forgotten to breathe.

“Hot damn,” you gasped and he blushed once more.

“I win?” Jensen raised his eyebrows, questioning his victory, but you shook your head, biting your lip innocently.

“I don’t know, Jensen. That was good, but…”

“More research?” Jared asked, sliding a warm hand up underneath your dress.

His fingertips grazed the band of your bra and you sucked in a deep breath, whimpering, “Yeah, more please.”

Jared leaned to your ear and whispered, “Sit up, Baby Doll.”

The boys sat back as you went up, and Jared slowly lifted the dress from your shoulders, licking his lips as your body was exposed to him. The cool air hit your stomach and you shivered, but you weren’t cold for very long. For Jared’s turn, he climbed to his knees and hovered over you, making sure the only thing that touched you was his mouth. He began where he’d left off, in the hollow of your neck, and danced slowly downwards across your shoulders and chest. Your eyes fluttered as you stared up at the brightening stars, relaxing into his kisses. When he reached your bra, Jared peeled the cup away from your left breast and locked his lips around your nipple. Your back arched and an unabashed moan filled the air.

“Hey, hey, that’s cheating,” Jensen protested, pushing at Jared’s shoulder.

You whimpered in annoyance when Jared backed up, but the space he’d vacated was soon filled by another as Jensen climbed over you. He gave you a quick wink before dipping his head to your chest. He took a similar path as Jared had, laying claim to your right side, but he used his hands to guide your bra down, sliding his fingers behind your back to pop the clasp and gently easing the fabric from your body. His lips were hot on your cool skin and it did not take long before goosebumps erupted down your arms and chest. He swirled his tongue around your nipple until it stood, tall and sensitive, and then moved down, kissing every inch of your belly until he reached your hips. He bit down on the soft flesh above your right hip bone and you moaned loudly, forcing Jared to take his turn.

“OK, that’s enough,” he said, shooing Jensen away. “Move over.”

“Ya know,” you laughed, drunk on the wine and their attention, “This is becoming less about the beards and more about… oh, fuck!” Jared stopped your train of thought instantly as he pushed your legs open to settle between them. You looked down quickly to see his devilish grin before your mind emptied of any reasonable thought. Jared pressed his tongue to the cotton of your panties and licked a line straight up to your clit. Your thighs closed around him, feeling the soft mane of gorgeous hair tickle your skin as he licked and sucked at you through the fabric. It was just enough to make you shiver, but not enough to do what you needed, and you whined pathetically, rocking your hips into his face, begging for more.

As the fabric grew wetter, he picked up the pace and pressure, rocking on his elbows, pushing into you. You rolled against him, panting, wishing he would rip the barrier away. When you were wound to the point of shaking, Jared disappeared, sitting back up and wiping a hand down his face.

“Eh?” He grinned and you pouted.

“Fuck,” you cursed with a shiver. “A thousand points for that, but it might be cheating.”

Jared shrugged and sat back, leaning against the chair as his eyes traveled your form.

Jensen once again took his place, determined to win the game. “Darling, I don’t think anyone’s playing by the rules anymore.”

“Well, I mean… if you’re gonna wow…” Once again your mind emptied as Jensen sank down between your legs. He seemed to have other plans, however, for he started a little higher than Jared had, and nipped at the elastic of your panties, gathering enough into his mouth so that he could pull them down and away. As the fabric fell, his beard tickled your skin. While the air hit your soaked pussy, you shivered. When Jensen kissed your clit, you yelped.

“This-s-s is definitely ch-cheating!” you cried into the darkening night as Jensen lapped at your wetness. “Fuck!”

Beside you, Jared moaned and shifted in place, calling your attention. As you writhed under Jensen’s magical tongue, Jared rubbed his growing cock through his jeans. His lustful gaze burned your skin, somehow amping up your pleasure as he kept his eyes on you.

“Oh fuck!” Jensen picked up his speed and your legs began to shake. “Fuck, I’m gonna cum. Oh my god!”

Jensen smirked against you. You couldn’t see it, you were too busy watching Jared’s hand running firmly over his crotch, mesmerizing you like a metronome. When you lifted your hips, ready to explode, Jensen swiftly crooked two thick fingers deep inside you pussy and broke the dam. You clenched your jaw as you came, screaming through tight lips so your neighbors wouldn’t hear.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” You tried to squirm away, but Jensen kept going, sucking your pulsing clit between his juicy lips as he pumped his fingers quickly. “You win!” you cried, “You win Jensen! You win!”

Laughing, Jensen let you go and sat back with a proud grin. “See? I always win.” He licked his lips, cleaning up your cum, and gave you a wink.

Panting, you lay on your back, biting your lip and squeezing your legs shut tight. Your pussy was still throbbing, your body tingling with the afterglow and a new bout of arousal as your eyes fell back to Jared. His eyes were dark, his lips slightly open, his neck coated in a thin sheen of sweat.

“Yeah, you win Jen,” you murmured, half subconsciously, as you flipped onto your stomach and then up to your knees. Jared licked his lips as you crawled forward and met him with a deep kiss.

Jared drew his fingertips slowly up your spine, caressing your back as you ran your tongue through his pink lips. As he held you tight, you worked on his belt, fumbling with the buckle, trying to set him free. Jared pushed at your shoulders and you sat back on your heels, playing with your tits as he pulled his jeans down and kicked them away.

“So fucking sexy, Y/N/N,” Jared growled, staring at you as he leaned back and gripped his cock in one giant hand.

“You should see yourself,” you cooed and fell down onto your hands, licking your lips at the sight of his swollen cock. You crawled back to Jared, shaking your ass seductively in Jensen’s direction, and from behind, you heard the familiar click and metallic rip as he removed his pants.

Jared’s head fell back as you gently kissed the tip of his cock, sucking up the salty beads that leaked from his slit. As you fit your tongue flat against the thick underside vein and bobbed your head, Jared sucked in a hissing breath and pushed a hand through his hair, growling with lust. “Fuck, Y/N/N, I forgot how good you are at this.”

You let him fall from your tight lips with a wet pop and teased, “It’s like riding a bike.”

On the other side of the blanket, Mr. Ackles was feeling a little left out. “Hey, I thought the winner got a BJ.”

Twisting your head around to look at him, you gave a little laugh over your shoulder. “That was never agreed upon, but fine.” You gave Jared a sly wink before spinning around to face Jensen. “I want Jared in my pussy anyway.”

Jensen gave Jared a look that ended with a grinning shrug, and he sat down, spreading his legs out around your arms. He reached a hand towards you and whispered, “Come here.”

His lips were just as soft as they’d been against your skin, his tongue just as firm and amazing. Jensen cupped your cheek as your kissed, settling in between his bowed legs. His fingers tensed as you wrapped your fist around his cock, slowly pumping him until he was fully hard.

“Ready for your prize?” you asked innocently, batting your lashes up at him.

Jensen’s cheeks grew rosy and he nodded quickly, watching with huge green eyes as you bent to take him in your mouth. When your tongue flickered across the tip of his cock, Jensen let out a pathetic whimper that made you laugh and go for gold. He’d had enough teasing, you decided, and swiftly took him deep inside, holding your breath as he hit the back of your throat. He moaned loudly and dropped his hand to your head, sweeping the hair from your eyes as you pulled back up.

“Fuck,” he hissed.

“I told you she’s good at that,” Jared chuckled behind you.

With your mouth more than full, you could only hum in response and wiggle your ass at him. You spread your knees in silent invitation and mewed when Jared slid his saliva-slick fingers across your pussy lips.

You pressed back against his hand, begging him to fuck you, but he smirked and kept to his petting, loving the feel of your smooth sex sliding over his palm.

You begged around Jensen’s cock, your voice no more than a muffled moan that made Jensen twitch and Jared laugh. Pulling back to take a breath, you made it very clear to both of them what you needed. “Stop fucking teasing me, Jared, and fuck me. Please!”

Jared pressed up behind you and gripped your hips, fitting his lean thighs behind yours. “You got it, Baby Doll.”

He dragged his cock slowly through your folds, coating it in your slick heat. As you swirled your tongue around Jensen’s cock, Jared bucked his hips and nudged your clit, making you squeal and rock back against him.

“Please!” you begged again and Jared gave in. He inched inside, penetrating your core with his massive length, and you pulsed around him, pulling him further in until you whimpered at the delicious burn. “Oh fuck. Fuck, fuck!”

“Such a mouth, Y/N,” Jared scolded and gave your ass a quick tap.

Whimpering, you shook your hips at him and went back to work, sucking down Jensen’s thick cock lest he get too cold in the breeze.

They held you there, strung between them like a rag doll; Jared’s relentless thrusting rocking you back and forth over Jensen until all you could do was breathe and hold yourself up.

As he grew closer to the edge, Jensen’s shyness melted away, and his eyes darkened in the firelight. He tugged at your hair and jerked his hips upwards, fucking into your mouth with quickening thrusts. He came hard and fast, with a screaming grunt that echoed through the yard; his body shaking as he emptied onto your tongue. You drank him down, humming happily at the salty expense, gently lapping at his cock until he grew too sensitive and scooted back, dropping onto his elbows, reclining as he caught his breath.

“Goddamnit, wow,” he laughed and scratched at his jaw, his eyes still blown with awe and chemical bliss as he watch your eyes roll back.

With nothing stopping your forward motions, you fell down, pushing your ass up high as your cheek landed on the soft blanket. Jared pounded into you, snapping his hips against your flesh, driving you back up to the brink. Your orgasm loomed, tightening your body, twisting deep inside, pulsing with each heartbeat. He could feel you getting closer, hear it in your labored breaths, and Jared reached around you with his long arm to push you over. He pinched your nipple hard, rolling it between his thumb and index finger, sending a bolt of lightning to your clit. Your pussy ached and tears hung in your eyes, waiting for permission to fall.

“Please!” you cried out, to no one in particular.

Jared bit his lip and dropped his hand to your clit, pressing down hard. “You gonna cum on my cock, Darlin’?”

A deep throaty moan was all the reply you could muster as Jared’s fingers circled your clit.

“Come on, Baby. Come on,” he urged as he fucked your aching count, pushing you higher and higher until finally you snapped.

The cord inside broke and you let loose a litany of filth, cursing into the blanket as you came on his cock, forcing him to follow. Jared’s finger dug into your sides as he rode you through, growling into the night air as he filled you up.

When he let you go, you fell, all strength drained from your limbs. Somehow you managed a roll and moved towards Jensen, who scooped you up into his strong arms.

He peppered your face with tender kisses until you laughed and pushed at his shoulder. His beard tickled your neck and you melted against him, warmed by the fire and his embrace.

Jared returned to your side, having redressed and relaxed. He scooted up behind you and lay his hand in the curve of your waist, pressing his lips to the back of your neck. He kissed your back and shoulders, traced mindless patterns on your hip, and your eyes slowly fell closed.

“This is…nice,” you sighed, trying to resist the pull of sleep.

“Sure is,” Jensen agreed and stole a kiss from your tired lips.

“So, who really wins?” Jared asked in a whisper against your back.

You laughed and rolled over onto your back, placing a hand on both their faces. They looked down at you, handsome faces glowing in the firelight, beards soft beneath your palms.

“My dudes,” you smiled, “I’m pretty sure we all just won.”

Jared chuckled and nodded in agreement before nuzzling into your neck.

Jensen smiled and kissed the tip of your nose as he leaned down to whisper in your ear, “It’s OK,” he told you, “I know I won.”

“Did not!” Jared countered, lifting his head from your neck.

“Yeah, I did.”

“No way. You cheated.”

“Excuse me?”

“OK!” you scolded, holding up a hand between them. “Enough. You both win best beard, alright?.”

“Thank you,” Jensen smirked and lay back down.

Jared stuck his tongue out at Jensen in spite, but lay down as well, content to snuggle beneath the stars.

You shook your head at their ridiculousness and sighed, wrapping your arms around their shoulders, holding them tight. “My two favorite dorks.”


End file.
